


Seine Seele

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: They found her in the dark cellar of the one who had tormented her for years. Down there, the dead silence prevailed, but also something sacred.She said, “God, I already searched for hours, but I’ve found nothing. I always knew that he was missing something.”Character study/video centered around Christy’s trauma with growing up in the underworld, raised by demons, and constantly being kidnapped ever since she was reunited with Billie.
Kudos: 2





	Seine Seele

**Author's Note:**

> Tag warnings are for the descriptions of gore, violence in the lyrics and not the video itself. Also references in the song to implied rape, drugging.
> 
> Song: "Seine Seele" by OOMPH!.
> 
> English subtitles.


End file.
